


Контрперенос

by Fandom_Medic_2017, hirasava



Series: Level 2 Mini G-PG13 [6]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Seven-Per-Cent Solution - All Media Types
Genre: Cocaine, Drug Use, Light BDSM, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Medic_2017/pseuds/Fandom_Medic_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: «Вы хотите, чтобы я поверил, будто вы обычный человек, — думает Фрейд. — Ваша ложь невероятно правдива. Но единственный человек, который не верит в миф о Шерлоке Холмсе - это вы сами».





	Контрперенос

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Countertransference](https://archiveofourown.org/works/876109) by [althusserarien (ArmchairElvis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmchairElvis/pseuds/althusserarien). 



У Шерлока Холмса невероятно бледная кожа, что, по мнению Фрейда является отличительной чертой большинства англичан: словно молоко, в которое капнули крови. Когда Шерлок Холмс без рубашки, от него захватывает дух. Ключицы, изящные очертания его ребер и проступающие сквозь кожу позвонки. Он был бы безупречным, если бы не химические ожоги на руках и следы от инъекций на левом предплечье и бицепсе. Розовый шрам тонкой вязью пересекает три ребра и заканчивается уходящей под лопатку полоской у живота.

Происхождение первых двух шрамов понятно. Но Фрейд ничего не знает о последнем.

Ему известно только: Шерлок Холмс умеет быстро бегать. Однажды он настолько сильно избил мужчину около паба в Ист-Энде, что и по сей день не знает, жив тот или умер. Холмс свободно говорит на трех языках и может узнать недавние события, произошедшие с горничной, по взмаху ее руки и состоянию подола. 

Он наркоман и уязвим; любил, но считает себя недостойным этого чувства. Если бы Холмс позволил, Фрейд поглотил бы его полностью.

***

— Вы знаете, чего я хочу, — говорит Холмс.

Его адамово яблоко дергается в горле. На подбородке едва заметный порез от бритвы — руки его дрожат. Импульсивный человек, и, как все подобные люди, он полностью отдается порыву и хочет больше, чем может охватить.

«Я знаю — вы совсем не меня хотите, — думает Фрейд. — Вы жаждете нечто другое — наказание. Но ничего из этого вам не нужно».

— А чего хотите вы? Как насчет того, что нужно лично вам?

— Существует несколько вещей, необходимых человеку, — говорит Холмс. — Еда, вода, возможно, музыка. Вы удивитесь, насколько долго организм может обходиться без пищи и по-прежнему функционировать на оптимальном уровне.

«Вы хотите, чтобы я поверил, будто вы обычный человек, — думает Фрейд. — Ваша ложь невероятно правдива. Но единственный человек, который не верит в миф о Шерлоке Холмсе — это вы сами».

***

— Не знаю, хороший ли я человек.

— Вы много говорите об этом, — замечает Фрейд. — Что такое «хороший человек»? Почему вам нужно быть хорошим? Будь вы таковым, перестали бы вредить себе?

— Я не знаю, — отвечает Холмс.

Для него — это негативное определение. Он должен быть хорошим, чтобы отличаться от собственного отца. Должен исправлять несправедливость.

— Доктор Уотсон — хороший человек, — допускает Фрейд. — И вы с ним дружите, не так ли?

— Да, — соглашается Холмс, и взгляд его светлых, почти нечеловеческих глаз мечется по комнате, по пуговицам на рубашке Фрейда, его жилетке, обрушивается на свободно завязанный узел, который удерживает правое запястье Холмса привязанным к кровати. Он едва может вспомнить тепло кожи этого человека, пульс, прорывающийся сквозь тонкую кожу на его веках и висках. Едва может.

— Поговорим об этом завтра, — говорит Фрейд. — Одевайтесь. Сходите на прогулку.

Шерлок Холмс приехал в Вену с двумя зимними костюмами (один из которых был сильно измят) и дорогой скрипкой в дешевом картонном футляре. В трясущихся руках — замусоленный огрызок карандаша и блокнот, полный маниакальных записей. Ему просто негде было спрятать кокаин. Опустив руку в карман пальто Холмса, Фрейд нащупывает холодный металл — заряженный пистолет. Доктор Уотсон, опустив взгляд, забирает его, и Фрейд может сказать, что тот лишь притворяется удивленным.

***

Этот человек — мыслящая машина, сплошь состоящая из острых костей. Ему следует быть как минимум на пять килограмм тяжелее, при его-то росте. Он закуривает сигарету — внезапным движением поджигая спичку, — затем бросает окурок в канаву. Фрейд смотрит, как он уходит — на его руки и пустое лицо. Внутри него нечто острое, ему больно двигаться. Тупые, мерзкие маленькие иглы — человек боится битого стекла.

Когда Холмс возвращается и ложится на кушетку, от него снова пахнет прохладой, табаком и кофе. И он не может перестать сжимать собственные предплечья. 

— Расслабьтесь, — говорит Фрейд. — Вы ничего не будете помнить. 

Он лечит этого человека уже три недели. Приступы с дрожью и криками прошли, и теперь нужно залатать дыру, оставленную пагубным пристрастием, пока оно не вернулось.

***

«Я не сделаю тебе больно», — хочется ему сказать, но он не может этого произнести.

***

— Он пользуется прямой бритвой.

— Кто?

— Доктор Уотсон бреется прямой бритвой. Одеваясь, я наблюдаю за ним. Жду его, чтобы выкурить с ним сигарету. Иногда,если мои руки слишком трясутся, он бреет меня, наклоняется и вытирает пену.

Фрейд ничего не говорит.

— Его руки всегда тверды и уверенны.

Холмс слегка ерзает на кушетке, и Фрейд смотрит на аккуратно причесанные и набриолиненные волосы со следами костяного гребня, который Холмс держит в кармане.

— Кто раньше пользовался прямой бритвой?

— Мой отец.

— Ваш отец брился прямой бритвой?

— Мой отец носил бороду.

Ему было восемь лет, когда он нашел его. В мельчайших деталях Холмс описывает брызги крови, разлетевшиеся на семифутовый потолок. На лепнину на карнизах. «Восемь лет», — думает Фрейд. Запах крови. Свежий запах железа и еще чего-то органического. Он все еще сжимал бритву в пальцах. Солнце садится. Шерлок Холмс рассказывает эти секреты в комнате, с каждой минутой все больше темнеющей, и это заставляет Фрейда думать о долгих, пронизанных откровениями путешествиях на поезде и о том, сколь мало стыда испытывают люди, когда говорят в темноте.

***

«Вы сильнее всего этого, — хочет сказать Холмсу Фрейд. — Вы так долго с этим справлялись». Но затем он думает об одиноком студенте в холодной комнате и свободной от чего бы то ни было игле в твердой руке.

***

Фрейд медленно выдыхает и отпивает кофе.

— Когда вы очнетесь, то ничего из этого помнить не будете, — говорит он, и Холмс как всегда послушен, будто дитя. Говорят, умные люди наиболее уязвимы для внушения.

Когда Холмс просыпается, он тянется руками к потолку, а потом рассеянно проводит ладонями по лицу. Они не говорят ни о чем серьезном. 

— Я часто вижу здесь людей со шрамами на лицах, — говорит он. — Как правило, джентльменов. Это необычно.

— Дуэльные шрамы, — отвечает Фрейд. — Такие отметки на лице всегда считаются знаком почета. 

«У вашего друга интересный склад ума, — хочет он сказать доктору Уотсону. — О, и он не только друг вам».

***

На следующий день Холмс говорит ему, что улицы тут звучат иначе. Уличные продавцы кричат на другом языке. «В Лондоне невозможно и шагу ступить, не услышав полицейский свисток и грохочущий поезд», — говорит он.

Потом, словно спохватившись, рассказывает о химике, у которого обычно покупает кокаин. На середине Мэрилебон-роуд. Пестрый холщовый навес, засиженные мухами рекламные плакаты разрешенных лекарств в окне. У Фрейда щемит сердце. Кокаин для величественного, искусственного счастья, ради ясности, которую он приносил этому человеку.

Когда Фрейд гипнотизирует его, тот легко поддается, словно ждет и приветствует это.

— Как давно вы с доктором Уотсоном любовники?

— Давно, — говорит Холмс. Долгое молчание. Внезапно он в ярости скрещивает руки на груди.

— Я привык все скрывать. У меня не было семьи, которую я мог бы разочаровать. Моего брата это не волнует.

— Вы считаете неправильным любить мужчину?

Тишина.

— Да или нет?

— Только если в этом замешан обман. Или боль.

«О, но тогда это не было бы любовью», — хочется сказать Фрейду.

***

Идет второй день четвертой недели, как Фрейд лечит этого человека, и сегодня узкие плечи покрывает тонкая, ажурная сетка шрамов, руки до белых костяшек цепляются за каркас кровати, а сам он изгибается одной чистой линией.

— О, Боже, — говорит Холмс. Он называл себя неверующим, и Фрейда всегда удивляло, что даже атеисты, когда испытывали боль, обращались к Богу. Холмс делает это из-за внушения отца? Или потому, что помнит время, когда верил в Него? «Каким вы были в детстве? — хочется ему спросить. У вашей мелкопоместной, разорившейся семьи была небольшая часовенка? Ваш наставник — любовник вашей матери — сидел на той же скамье, что и вы? Ваш любимый профессор Мориарти опускался на колени рядом с вами?»

— Остановись, — говорит Холмс и стонет в подушку. От этого у основания его позвоночника возникают ледяные пальцы, пощипывание, похожий на гудение электрического трансформатора.

— Aufhoren, — говорит Холмс. — Bitte. 

И поскольку он произнес слово, о котором они договорились, Фрейд откладывает хлыст и ослабляет узел, связывающий руки, оставляя Холмса — глубоко дышащего и вытянувшего руки по швам — так и лежать.

***

Пять недель лечения, и Холмс ложится поперек односпальной кровати и тянет Фрейда на себя, вцепившись пальцами в его жилет. У него холодные губы. Фрейд ждет, десять, пятнадцать секунд, а потом отстраняется.

— Это неправильно, — говорит он. — Я сожалею.

Дверь за его спиной закрывается с сухим, точным щелчком.

***

— Куда вы поедете? — спрашивает Фрейд. Во рту ощущается тяжелый вкус сигары, дома так тихо, что он слышит журчание голосов внизу на улице.

— Я подумываю о Сассексе, — говорит Холмс. — О деревне. Там так привольно и просторно. Мы сможем завести пчел.

— Мы?

— Мы с Джоном. Доктором Уотсоном.

Фрейд пишет в своем блокноте: «Джон».

— Отправитесь прямо сейчас?

— Нет. Сначала отправлюсь за границу.

— Зачем?

— Хочу исчезнуть.

***

Когда Холмс заявляет, что видел, как отец убил его мать, что-то влажное проскальзывает в его голосе, и он захлебывается. И тогда Фрейд смотрит не на своего пациента, а на доктора Уотсона.

— Все это связано, — говорит он.

Конечно, ему кажется, что именно Уотсона он обидел больше всего. Это знание тяжким бременем ляжет на его плечи. В конце концов, он же сам создал героя.

***

— Я у вас в неоплатном долгу, доктор.

У Уотсона влажные, грустные глаза и руки рабочего. «Солдат, — сказал о нем Холмс. — Я понял это по тому, как он держал голову».

Фрейду Уотсон кажется мягким человеком с умным лицом, который всегда выглядит более усталым, чем его друг. «Все из-за ответственности, — предполагает Фрейд. — Люди вроде нас с Холмсом не знают, что это такое. Мы раним других. И нам на самом деле не больно. Не в этом смысле».

Фрейд наблюдает за ними, выходящими на улицу — рука об руку, как все джентльмены. Холмс ждет, пока Уотсон спустится — он закуривает сигарету, чтобы скрыть свое волнение. 

«Только один из нас джентльмен, — думает Фрейд. — Двое других — лжецы».

— Летите, герр Холмс, — говорит он и отворачивается, прежде чем запотевшее от его дыхания оконное стекло снова проясняется.


End file.
